


Killer Personality

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Killing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel was insane and had a thing for killing interns until one day Ray starts to work at the office and Joel wanted to make Ray scream in a different way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer Personality

Joel plays the knife in his hand, the blade isn’t too sharp. He thinks about all the ways he could kill someone in the office but instantly snaps out of it when he hears someone walk in. He turns around and spots the new, young intern; with that glint in his eye.

Joel could only describe him as wide eyed and bushy tailed.  
“Hello.” Joel says, a smile playing on his lips.  
The intern looks up at Joel and replies, his voice meek “Hello sir.”

Perfect 

“Sir, I like that title.” Joel smirks before adding “You’ve been doing really well here.” The stalks towards the younger man.  
“Really?” The intern smiles, his eyes gleaming.  
Joel leaves little space between them before asking “What would you rate me?”  
“About a seven out of ten sir.” The intern replies, his voice a bit uncertain.  
He bites his lips and looks up at Joel.  
Before the intern could go on for any longer, or even exhale Joel has ripped his throat open with the knife in his hand.  
Blood spills out like a rushing river and the intern collapses. Blood soaks the knife, Joel’s face and arms and all over his white button up shirt.  
Joel licks his lips, some of the blood hitting his tongue. He leans down and puts the bloody knife into the intern’s hand before turning around and yelling.  
“Guys! Guys! Gus! Burnie! Anyone!” Joel thought about crying but that would too much out of character.  
Joel plays a character, he is an actor after all; his character is to conceal the monster within, the monster who slits the throats of interns and stabs people with whatever he can find. He tries to keep the monster away but it’s hard to be in character for so long.  
Burnie rushes into the kitchen, almost slipping on the blood that is consuming the floor in its deep crimson. He sees a dead intern, a knife and a concerned Joel, covered in someone else’s blood.  
“What happened?” Burnie asks, looking from the intern to Joel.  
“I don’t know Burnie, I came in and he was there and he grabbed the knife, I thought he was just making a sandwich. I didn’t know he was going to kill himself and then he slit his throat.” Joel explains, fake fear masking his face, forcing fear and sadness into his voice.  
Burnie knows better, he knows Joel’s games. He knows on the inside Joel’s smirking, laughing even.  
Geoff rushes in, sees the blood; his eyes go wide and he turns back around and walks out, mumbling something about more alcohol.  
Burnie waits till Geoff is gone before pushing Joel to the wall.

“Kinky.” Joel smirks, his character breaking.  
“Wipe that damn smile off your face.” Burnie growls, looking around before adding “I know you killed him. I thought we had an agreement? You don’t do it so messy. I know you kill but that doesn’t mean I have to clean up the mess, I could easily lock you up; I know where every single body is, you understand me?”  
“What are you going to do then?” Joel asks.  
Joel knows the answer, he knows Burnie’s next move. This to Joel has just become a game of how far he can push Burnie Burns. The thing about Joel is he can always predict the next move.  
Burnie bits his lip before sighing, “One more chance.” he says,emphasizing each word.  
Burnie lets go of Joel and Joel stays against the wall.  
“Go home, stay out of trouble and tomorrow if you kill anyone, I’m sending you to the cops. I don’t know why I’m doing this.” Burnie explains, grumbling at the end before going off to his office.  
Joel quickly leaves the office and gets into his car.  
Burnie’s covered up Joel’s actions for as long as he remembered, not because he wants too it’s because Burnie knows that Joel is ‘sick’ and wouldn’t’ fare well on death row. Lately Burnie’s been on edge about Joel’s behaviour, probably because they’re running out of interns.  
Joel drives off and is soon back at his apartment. He goes inside and strips off his shirt and tosses it in the bathroom sink. Happy he’s got the uncomfortable stickiness of blood that stains the shirt so much that he can feel it on his chest off of his chest. He stands in front of the mirror, hands on the edges of the sink.  
He looks in the mirror, the rush of murder still in his head and then he starts laughing. Not like a mad man in those movies, the kind of laugh you get after your friend tells a joke. His laugh echoes through the apartment that he shares by himself, the rush of killing has always been a high for him, it’s a drug for him.  
His laughter dies away after a few minutes and then he gets to work on getting the blood out. He turns on the water and gets the shirt wet, some of the blood comes off, making the sink water turn pink as it goes down the pipes.  
When he gets as much as he can with just water he kneels down and grabs a squirt bottle of bleach.  
He sprays the parts where the pink stains still are, Joel can makes out where the blood splattered on him.  
He knows his must look like a mad man, blood drying on his face, along with his arms and shirtless, trying to get the blood out of it. He knows he’s a mad man but he likes it that way.  
After some more time Joel finally gives up and takes the shirt out of the sink, turns it off, and walks out of the washroom and tosses the sopping shirt into the hamper.  
He walks back to the washroom and turns the sink back on and washes the now dried blood off of his face and arms. When washing his arms, he puts his arm under the facite for a a few seconds before taking it away. He watches the blood turn pink from the water and trickles off his arm and down the drain.  
When he finishes washing himself, he dries off with a towel then looks in the mirror.  
The taste of blood lingers on his tongue as he leaves the washroom.  
He strides over the couch and lies down, grabbing the remote and idly going through the channels before falling asleep, sleep drowning him like a dark sea.  
The next morning the alarm rings through the apartment and Joel startles awake, he slowly gets up and stumbles over to his room to turn off the alarm clock.  
When Joel becomes fully awake, he notices his lack of clothing, mostly his shirt.  
He grabs the first two things off of his un made bed, which is a tight black t-shirt and a large Texas hoodie. He throws it on, his expression blank the whole time, the rush of yesterday, not even the memories of the kill or the faded memory of the blood spark anything inside of him; he’s just blank.  
He stays in this expression until he walks into the office’s kitchen. He spots Burnie talking to a young man.  
Dark skin, darker eyes framed with thick glasses, a sloppy smirk and those lips, don’t get Joel started on those lips. He didn’t want those lips as some sort of kill trophy, he wants to kiss those lips till they’re bruised and getting slightly parted when the younger man moans Joel’s name.  
Joel goes up to Burnie and asks “What do we have here?”  
“This is Ray, he’s going to be working here now, he’s not an intern.” Burnie explains looking from Joel to Ray.  
This is code for Joel not to kill Ray. Joe didn’t want to kill Ray, for the first time Joel didn’t have the urge to kill. Ray’s innocent eyes and sloppy smile gave Joel a different kind of urge, he wants to fuck the hell out of Ray.  
“Are you showing him around?” Joel asks.  
“Yes.” Burnie replies.  
“Aren’t you busy? I could take over for you.” Joel says, trying to sound like he’s doing a good thing but in reality he wants to butt fuck Ray in the closet.  
Joel puts his hand on ray’s shoulder and strokes it.  
“Not today Joel, you weren’t in yesterday.” Burnie counters, taking Joel’s hand of Ray’s shoulder then adding “You have to catch up. Why not take him out for dinner or somewhere nice, if he wants.”

“Would you like that?” Joel asks.  
“I would, it’d be nice.” Ray replies with a smile.  
“Alright then, now Joel get back to work.” Burnie says, his voice trying to sound cheery but in reality it is cold.  
“Fine, I’ll see you after work there Ray.” Joel winks, leaving Ray’s cheeks flustered.  
As Joel walks back to his office he can hear a bit of Ray and Burnie talking.  
“He’s really got a killer personality.” Ray jokes.  
“He really does.” Burnie replies.  
Joel checks Ray out one more time before sliding into this office. Licking his lips and thinking about bedding the younger man.  
The work day goes by slowly until Joel can finally leave the first chance he gets, he leaves the rest of his work with an over eager intern and Joel makes a mental note not to kill her because of this.  
He stops by the Achievement Hunter office and sees Ray laughing with the others, his face red from it.   
Joel swallows and gets into his character before knocking on the door. As soon as his fist leaves the door all eyes are on him.  
“Isn’t it Joel; Ray won’t stop talking about you!” Michael shouts, trying to sound annoyed.  
“Shut up!” Ray squawks.  
Joel chuckles and says with a smirk as he leans against the door frame “I’m taking him out tonight.”   
“He isn’t even here one day and you’re already calling dibs?” Gavin jokes.  
“I know how you British are and I want to get my slice of cake before you do.” Joel winks.  
Ray gets up and starts to get his shit together.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Geoff questions with an obvious smirk on his face.  
“With.. Joel.” Ray replies, a questionable look on his face “Am I able to go?”  
“I guess so, Joel’ll kill me if I don’t.” Geoff chuckles.  
Ray grabs his bag and leaves the office with Joel.  
Joel slips into the driver’s seat and Ray into the passenger side. Joel starts the car and drives off.  
“Where to?” He asks.  
“Anywhere.” Ray replies.  
Joel smirks and drives off to his apartment.  
“Where are we going?” Ray asks, looking out the window.  
“My place.” Joel replies, the smirk breaking out into a shit eating grin.  
“Very forward of you Joel.” Ray chuckles.  
“I prefer sir.” Joel counters.  
“I’m not calling you that.” Ray disagrees.  
Once there, Joel gets out and opens the door for the younger man and helps him out like the gentleman he is.  
Joel leads Ray to his apartment and when he unlocks the door the two of them get inside quickly. Joel closes the door and sits down on the lumpy couch.  
Ray sits beside him and looks up to Joel.  
“You look very nice tonight Joel.” Ray smiles.  
Joel leans closer and captures Ray’s lips. The kiss is full of lips, tongue and teeth clanking against one another. The air around them heat up when they pull apart.  
“Burnie told me a lot about your killer personality.” Ray remarks, his cheeks flustered and his heart racing.  
“Really now?” Joel chuckles, panting a little bit from the kiss.  
“That’s good because I’m like you.” Ray blurts out.  
Joel turns to Ray and asks “What do you mean?”

“I’m a psychopath.” Ray says getting up from the couch.  
His cheeks no longer a rosy color and his breath back to normal.  
“I’m just like you.” He adds as he pulls the gun from his pocket out.  
Joel raises his arms in defense.  
“Why are you doing this?” Joel asks, his voice tight.  
No words are spoken and Joel expects a shot but Ray dashes over with a knife in hand, and stabs Joel in the chest.  
Joel yells out, in agony and pain; his vision grows faded.  
“W..Why?” Joel asks “I thought.”  
He sinks to the carpeted floor, his blood oozing out of the wound. Joel moves his hand slowly to the stab wound and his fingers catch blood on them.  
“Why?” Joel asks, his voice a little stronger.  
Joel tries to move but Ray puts his sneaker clad foot on his chest, causing the dying man to groan.  
“You’ve killed people Joel, Burnie hired me to kill you, sir.” He presses his foot deeper into Joel’s chest “Now it’s your time to die.” His voice venomous.  
The word sir is now an irony to Joel.

Joel’s vision grows blurry and he can feel himself slipping away.  
He barely makes out Burnie walking in, with a shotgun in hand.  
Joel can’t make out Burnie’s expression but the shotgun is vivid in his mind. After all this time he thought Burnie wanted him to get better but he was just waiting, waiting to kill Joel the second he let his guard down.  
“Why?” Joel cries out as he slips.  
No other words are said but the sound of a shotgun ringing through the air, the bullet in Joel’s head and Joel’s world goes from blurry to black in a second.  
His “killer personality” in reality killed him, and he’ll never get his question answered and he died with an unanswered question even though Joel knew what it was because Joel always knew the answer but maybe this time he didn’t and he’ll never get it answered.


End file.
